The present invention relates generally to the inlet system of a turbomachine; and more particularly to a system and method of removing foreign objects from the airstream entering the inlet system.
Some turbomachines, such as, but not limiting of, gas turbines, and aero-derivatives, have an air inlet system that channels the incoming airstream towards a compressor. The inlet system usually has a filter section, which screens the airstream of foreign objects and other undesired materials. Typically, the filter section comprises a plurality of static filters made of a reinforced paper media. Foreign objects within the airstream, such as, but not limiting of, dirt, debris, and other unwanted items, tend to accumulate on these filters.
There are a few concerns with the described method of removing foreign objects from the airstream. The accumulation of foreign objects on the filters increases the pressure drop across the inlet system, leading to a decrease in the efficiency of the compressor of the turbomachine. Furthermore, the filters eventually need to be replaced, which can not occur while the turbomachine is operating.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a system and method of removing the foreign objects within the airstream entering the inlet system of the turbomachine. The system and method should provide a filter system that may be cleaned while the turbomachine operates. The system and method should reduce the pressure drop associated with a filter that becomes dirty or clogged with foreign objects.